Melted Hearts
by WING Higley
Summary: A sequel to Jim Bader's "Fifth Fiancee." Ranma and Nabiki have fallen in love, can their romance survive among the tumult of fiancees and nagging parents?
1. Decisions, Decisions

All characters TM & copyright 1996 by Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: This is an authorized sequel to Jim Robert Bader's "Fifth Fiancée." It is recommended that you read that story first before beginning this one. The events in this story take place immediately following the events in "Fifth." The author wishes to thank Mr. Bader for being kind enough to allow this continuation.

Previously: Ranma and Nabiki are trapped in a cave thanks to Happosai, allowing them plenty of time for introspection. Eventually, the two admit that they've secretly liked each other since Ranma first walked in the door. Ranma and Nabiki share their first kiss just as Akane and the rest of the Nerima Crew comes to rescue them, resulting in Ranma and Nabiki being chased across Tokyo by a gaggle of fiancees and suitors….

W*ING Higley Presents:  
  
Melted Hearts

Ranma Saotome huffed as he carried his newly declared girlfriend, Nabiki "The Ice Queen" Tendo, across the rooftops of Tokyo in a desperate bid to out race the gaggle of fiancées and family members who had given chase after discovering Ranma and Nabiki necking amidst the rubble of a collapsed building.

Nabiki looked over Ranma's shoulder. "I think you can slow down, Ranma-kun. I can't see any sign of them. We've probably outrun them"

Ranma heaved a sigh of relief as he slowed to a halt. "Where are we, anyways?"

Nabiki looked around. "Well, that's the Tokyo Dome over there, so I guess we're in the Korakuen Mall."  
  
"Geez, they really chased us a long way."

Nabiki nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen them that angry before."

"Yeah, especially your sister."  
  
"Mmm, even Ukyo was angry at you," Nabiki said.

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. "Man, this is gonna be a big mess."

"Tell me about it. With one kiss Ukyo, Shampoo, and even my own sister want to kill me now. And Dad and Kasumi want to kill you."

Ranma chuckled. "Man, I never thought I'd see Kasumi get angry like that." They both laughed.

Nabiki sobered. "Seriously though, a lot of people are upset at us right now. Things will be.....difficult from now on." She hesitated. "And about that kiss....."

"You regret it?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just going to say," she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought her face only inches away from his, "it was incredible."

Ranma stiffened as Nabiki brought her lips to his. But like their first kiss, he soon found himself returning the kiss with a fervor that rivaled Nabiki's. As he felt Nabiki open her lips, he parted his own to begin a passionate duel in their mouths.

Gently lowering himself into a sitting position, Ranma leaned against the wall of the building they were on. He shifted his arms from Nabiki's legs and torso and wrapped them around her shoulders. They stayed that way for a very long time, enjoying the relative privacy of the rooftop.

Finally, they came up for air. "You know," Ranma said, "we really should get you to Dr. Tofu so he can look at your ankle."

"Mmm-hmm." Nabiki ran her finger along Ranma's chest, tracing the outline of his pectoral muscles. "Later, though. We were so rudely interrupted the last time we did this."

She began kissing him again, and Ranma found no reason to argue.

*****

The next day saw Ranma, Nabiki (her foot in bandages), Nodoka, and Genma gather in the living room of the Saotome home.

"So my dear," Nodoka said as she set down a tea tray, "how did your family react when you came home last night?"

Nabiki grimaced. "Not well. Kasumi was furious, she actually yelled at me. And Dad wasn't too happy either."  


"And how did Akane react?"  
  
"She never came home last night. Kasumi says she's staying with her friend, Yuka."

Genma interrupted. "Why was Kasumi angry at you?"

"She, and Daddy, think I'm blackmailing Ranma or something, and that I'm betraying Akane. Which I guess I am, technically."

"So, you do care about my son," Nodoka said.

Nabiki hesitated. She had been so sure yesterday, in the cave and on the rooftop. She couldn't deny the intensity she felt when they kissed, but was that enough? Yes it was, she decided as she looked into Ranma's eyes. He was so sincere, the love plain in his eyes.

Love? Did she love Ranma? No it was too soon for that, but she did like him.

"Yes, I care for your son very much, Auntie." 

"Do you care enough about him to be engaged to him?"

"Engaged?" Nabiki paled.

"Yes, become his fiancée. It would be the only way I would allow you to date my son. It would be the only honorable way, at least."

Nabiki thought to herself: Fiancée. That word's meaning was enormous when associated with Ranma Saotome. Being his fiancée entailed kidnappings, attempts on your life, and more insanity than most people could ever imagine.

She wanted to be with him, but how could she willingly enter that chaos?

"I...I need to talk to your son for a moment, Auntie. Could we be alone?"  
  
"Certainly dear." Motioning to Genma, Nodoka got up and left.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Nabiki said, "Ranma, I want to hear what you think about this."  
  
"Huh?"

"Do you want to be with me? I mean, do you want to be engaged to me?"

The pig-tailed martial artist opened his mouth to deny any feelings he might have for Nabiki, an instinctive response from his time with Akane, but stopped himself before he hurt the middle Tendo daughter's feelings by saying something incredibly stupid.

Frowning slightly, Ranma said, "Nabiki, I thought I made it clear yesterday. I thought you were cu-...cu-...pretty from the first time we met." He blushed a deep shade of crimson at this confession.. He was sweating now, desperately trying to confess his feelings without stammering or fumbling. "I do like you."  
  
She smiled, trying hard to fight back the tears that had started to run down her face. "Thank you, Ranma. I needed to hear that."

The tears, of course, caused Ranma to panic. "Aww, Nabiki, don't' cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He waved his arms wildly and fumbled for a napkin or a handkerchief, anything to calm the girl down.

Nabiki smiled. She had forgotten that her new fiancée was so easily freaked out by a girl's tears. "Dummy," she said as she slid her hand across his cheek in affection, "I'm crying because you said you liked me. You didn't do anything wrong." 

He responded by reaching across to Nabiki and wiping away her tears. "I don't suppose now would be a bad time to kiss you?"

"No, it wouldn't," she said as she melted into his embrace.

Sometimes, Ranma decided, it paid to be open with your feelings.

*****

They spent the afternoon together, Ranma using the opportunity to take Nabiki on a tour of the district he spent his formative years in. Nabiki used the fact that her left foot was in bandages as an excuse to get Ranma to carry her. It felt very nice.

During dinner Nodoka observed, "I must say, it is nice to see my son getting along with at least one of his fiancées."  
  
"I'd say we've been getting along very well," Nabiki said as she squeezed Ranma's hand. Ranma blushed.

"As such, unfortunately, I must now address some business that I know even my son does not like to discuss. The sad fact is, my son now has five fiancées. Granted, that is primarily the fault of his father....."  


Genma paled slightly.

"But nevertheless, Ranma, you will be graduating from high school next year, and it's high time you choose one fiancée."

Ranma nodded. "That won't be much of a problem after yesterday. Ucchan an' Akane want to kill me now."

"Still, my son, that does not address the problems you continue to face with Shampoo and Kodachi."

  
"Hey, it ain't-"  
  
Nabiki put her hand over his mouth before he could finish his mantra. "Ranma-kun, I think what your mother means is that we're going to have to figure some way to get all of your other fiancées off your back. And I agree with her."  
  
"You do?" this surprised him as Nabiki was basically saying she wanted to get rid of three of her prime sources of income.  
  
"Yes. Remember what I said yesterday, I'd only become your fiancée if I could have you in a way where the other girls would leave us alone. And I meant it."  
  
Ranma was silent for a moment, before nodding. "All right. But, I'm gonna need some help. I dunno if I can think of ways to get all the girls off my back."  
  
Nabiki grinned wickedly. "Ranma, I think you've come to the right place."

Nodoka smiled. They really did make a lovely couple. "Now that that is out of the way, there is another matter to discuss. Nabiki dear, I take it that Soun and your sisters are quite angry with Ranma right now."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes. Daddy thinks Ranma's betraying Akane, and Kasumi doesn't think it's proper for two people to....kiss....like we did....yesterday." Now it was the Ice Queen's turn to go beet red. That had been quite a kiss, however. "At least, not until they're married."

"Yes, I was afraid of that." Nodoka turned to her son. "I'm sorry, my son, but I think it might be best if you and your father moved out of the Tendo home."  
  
"WHAT??!!?" Ranma and Nabiki both said in shocked unison.

"Obviously, from what Nabiki has described, there is now much animosity directed towards you, Ranma. Heaven only knows what Akane will do the next time she sees you, that poor girl has such a violent temper."  
  
Ranma paled at the thought of Akane pounding him into a bloody smear on the Dojo floor. What was frightening was the fact that he could actually picture her doing it.

"As such, I think it might be best for you to finally return home."  


Ranma panicked. "But…."   


Nadoka shook her head. "I think one of the main reasons why things never worked out between you and Akane is because you were always around each other. You never had 'breathing space,' so to speak. If you and Nabiki are able to have your separate lives, it will allow you two to find out how much sweeter it is when you're together."

Nabiki reached over and sqeezed Ranma's hand again. "We'll always have school. Think of all the fun we can have on lunch break."

Ranma blushed even deeper than before, merely nodding his assent.

*****

Nabiki thrilled to the feeling of Ranma's arms around her. It was especially exciting considering they were bounding over the rooftops of Tokyo.

"Mmm, my sister was really a fool. All she had to do was admit she liked you and she could be enjoying this!"

Ranma grinned as they landed in front of the Tendo Dojo. Looking up, he noted a familiar silhouette in the upstairs bedroom window.

"Looks like Akane's back home."

Nabiki grimaced as Ranma lowered her to her feet. "I doubt she'll be happy to see you, Ranma-kun."

__

Ranma should stumble over his words here and Nabiki should finish the question for him

Ranma was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "Uhhh, look Nabiki. I know ya got yer meeting with your henchmen....er...business associates on Saturday night. But, I was wonderin', if you weren't busy after that, maybe you'd like to…uh," he was sweating now and fingering his collar. "Um…maybe…well…you know…."

She shook her head. "No, Ranma. I don't know." She knew exactly what he was doing, however, but Nabiki was determined to break her new fiancée out of his shell.

He lowered his eyes, too embarrassed to even look at her now. "I mean…maybe…um…." Finally he slapped himself across the face to spit it out. 

"Wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?" He asked rapidly

"I'd like that very much, Ranma-kun. Thank you."  
  
He sighed audibly. "Yeah well, hey, you're my fiancée. It's only appropriate that I ask you out."  


"It's also appropriate to kiss your fiancée goodnight." 

Ranma froze as Nabiki slinked her arms around him. But he was getting used to her advances and felt no embarrassment as he parted his lips to begin a deep, passionate kiss. As her tongue slid into his mouth, Ranma noted absentmindedly that "Ice Queen" was probably an inappropriate nickname for his beloved girlfriend.  
  
*****

Inside the Tendo home, four people watched Nabiki and Ranma, none of them happy.

Soun: *How dare he do that! He toys with the affections of my youngest daughter, then betrays her for my middle daughter!*

Akane: *That idiot! First he goes and gets a building dumped on him, then he allows my mercenary sister to blackmail him into kissing her! And.....IS SHE GIVING HIM TONGUE!!??*

Kasumi: *Oh my, it isn't very proper for Ranma and Nabiki to be doing that! I'll just have to correct my sister's behavior when she gets home. And make sure that Ranma never does anything to hurt Akane again.*

  
P-Chan: "BWEEEEE!" (Translation: Ranma! How dare you hurt Akane! This time I swear I will kill you!)

All four of them: "Ranma! This is all your fault!"

To be continued........


	2. Happiness and Pain

W*ING Higley Presents:  
  
Melted Hearts Chapter 2

Ucchan's was not a happy place. It hadn't been in the three days since it's proprietor, Ukyo "Ucchan" Kuonji had discovered her fiancée, Ranma Saotome, sharing a passionate kiss with Nabiki Tendo.

This fact was not lost on Ranma as he entered the restaurant that Thursday morning.

Konatsu grimaced when he saw Ranma enter. Part of him was delighted that Ranma had betrayed Ukyo, the other part was angered that he had hurt his the girl of his dreams. 

The restaurant was empty, which wasn't too surprising at it was still early in the morning.

"Uhh, Ukyo-san...."  
  
Ukyo turned from the grill, then stared at where Konatsu was pointing. The look of sheer guilt on Ranma's face was all Ukyo needed to re-ignite the anger that had been slowly building since the scene at the collapsed building. "What do you want, Ranma?" .

Ranma winced at the coldness in her voice, along with the fact that she called him 'Ranma' instead of 'Ranchan.' "I, uh, I came to talk to you about our engagement." He found it hard to look her in the eyes.

"You mean the end of our engagement, don't you? Unless what I saw in that pit yesterday was a mirage."

  
Ranma grimaced. "Nabiki and I got engaged yesterday."

"Why? Is she blackmailing you or something."  
  
He shook his head. "It ain't nothin' like that. We just....we just realized in that pit that we lo-....like....uh....um....cared about each other." He frowned inwardly. 'Cared?' Was that truly the limit of his feelings for the middle Tendo daughter?

Slamming down her cooking spatula, Ukyo shouted, "Oh, come on Ranma! You can be so dense sometimes. How can the two of you come to care about each other like that in a little over three hours! Besides, you're supposed to love me!"

Ranma sighed. He was not going to let this conversation/argument head where he knew it was headed. "Uccha....Ukyo, it wasn't just that time in the pit." He began twiddling his fingers. Why was this so hard now, talking about his feelings? It had so much easier back in the darkness, when it was just him and Nabiki. 

"I mean...what I'm trying to say, is....I think....I dunno....I mean....maybe I lo-....liked Nabiki before that."

They stood there in silence for a minute as Ukyo digested this revelation. Finally, she sighed and put her hand to her head, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Oh, Ranma." She looked at him as if she was looking at an invalid, or a small child. Walking up to him she placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder smiled in sympathy. "You are one of the sweetest, most naive people I have ever met."

"Huh?" This was not the response Ranma had been expecting.

Ukyo ignored him. "I mean, it's obvious that Nabiki's manipulating you. Just like she did the last time the two of you became engaged."  
  
"Uh, Ucchan, it ain't-"

"And that's okay Ranma. It's okay because you've got people like me. People who love you and will help you. Even if you don't realize that you need help yet." She hugged him.

"You...you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course not. It's not your fault you don't like to hurt girls' feelings. It's one of your better qualities, actually. But don't worry, Konatsu and I will be more than happy to help you figure a way out of your engagement to Nabiki."

"Uh...." She had done it again, Ranma thought, Ukyo had completely turned the situation around in her favor. He looked helplessly at Konatsu, who just sighed and began to rub his temples.

"Um, Ucchan, I don't think you understand...."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Ranchan." Was that just a hint of fear and denial in Ukyo's voice, or was that just Ranma's imagination? 

"Now, if you'll excuse us," she began to shoo Ranma out the front door, "Konatsu and I have to get ready for the morning rush."

"But...."

"Don't worry, Ranchan. I will help you."

"But...."

"Yes, Ranchan, I love you too."

"But...." It was too late, however. The door had slammed shut and Ranma was left standing out on the sidewalk.

"Well?" came a voice from behind him. Ranma flinched as he turned to see Nabiki emerging from the alley beside Ucchan's.

"You told her, didn't you?" Nabiki asked.

"Uh, well, you see...." Ranma began fingering the collar of his Chinese shirt.

"DIDN'T YOU?!!?" Ranma didn't like it when Nabiki became angry, because an angry Nabiki was far more dangerous than an angry Akane.

*****

Nodoka shook her head as her son finished his tale of his encounter with Ukyo. Nabiki was with them, a look of disgust on her face.

"Honestly Ranma, is it that hard for you to let this Kuonji girl down?"   
  
"It's always hard for him to let a girl down," Nabiki interjected. "Heck, I've seen him say one thing, then break down and reverse himself once the girl lets the tears flow." She shot her fiancée a hostile glare. "It's pathetic."

Ranma put his hands up. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't wanna hear any of it."

"Still...." Nodoka trailed off. "I guess the Kuonji matter will have to wait for now. What about Shampoo?"  
  
Nabiki brightened. "Actually, I've already taken care of that. I called some friends of mine in the Department of Immigration and had Shampoo and company deported back to China this morning."  
  
"WHAT??!!??" Nodoka and Ranma shouted simultaneously.

Nabiki simply smiled. "It was easy, really. Several high-ranking officials in Immigration owe me a favor, so I gave them a call and had Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse shipped back to China on the first flight out of Narita International this morning."  
  
Ranma and his mother both sweat-dropped.

*****

Dinner was a rather cold affair in the Saotome household, and not just because the house lacked a heater. Nabiki gave new meaning to the term "frigid" with her treatment of Ranma.

As the two stood on the porch afterwards, Ranma made one last attempt to appease his fiancée.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry 'bout Ukyo."  
  
Nabiki just shook her head. "It just never ends with you, does it Ranma? I would have thought that what we've shared these past few days would finally compel you to stand up for yourself and end all this insanity, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Hey, I tried to tell Ukyo," Ranma said defensively. "I mean, it ain't my fault she chooses to only hear what she wants to hear."  
  
The Ice Queen felt her temperature raise a few notches. "No, but it is your fault if you can't get through to her and make her hear the truth."

"Oh," Ranma practically shouted, "well how the hell am I supposed to know how to deal with a delusional girl?"

"Well you've certainly had enough experience with Kodachi! If you weren't so-" Nabiki Tendo stopped herself. She dipped her head and covered her face with her hands.

"No," she said quietly. "No, I am NOT going to fall into the same traps that Akane did. I will not let that happen." 

She looked up at Ranma. "I am not going to spend this relationship in one argument after another with you. I'm not my sister."  
  
Ranma was a little surprised at that admission, but was more surprised with his own actions as he found himself moving to take Nabiki into his arms.

*****

"I just...I just cannot stand him anymore!" Akane Tendo fumed as she paced inside her bedroom. "I mean, that idiot! I spend over a year with the baka, and he never shows me the slightest bit of affection, and now he can't even keep himself out of my sister's arms for more than a minute. THAT BAKA!"

On her bed, P-chan nodded happily in agreement. "BWEE!" Ryoga was ecstatic. After such a long time, Akane was finally seeing Ranma for the jerk he truly was.

Akane shook her head and sank heavily onto her bed. "I'm tired, just so tired of all of it." She picked P-chan up and held him between her breasts. P-Chan squealed with delight as Akane began petting him. 

"I guess," Akane said, "I guess I should be grateful. I'm out of it now. No more kidnappings, no more attacks." She smiled slightly. "It's all finally over."

She sat there, absorbing this revelation. "And I don't have to get married against my will." Akane's smile now turned into a full fledged grin. Laughing, Akane sprang up and spun around her room in glee, holding P-chan up high.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful, P-Chan? I'm my own person again. I can live my own life, do what I want to do....date who I want to date. I'M FREE!!!"

She stopped suddenly, a look of great sadness replacing her happy smile. Akane slowly sank to the bed. "I'm free," she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. "Free to save myself the next time I get kidnapped. Free to defend myself the next time some guy makes a pass at me. Free to watch as Ranma does all the nice things for Nabiki that he used to do for me.

P-Chan bweed in confusion as Akane hugged him tightly and began weeping. 

"God, I loved him so much," Akane sobbed, "and now I can never tell him. I missed my chance.

She gently placed P-Chan on the floor so that she could cry into her pillow.

*****

Meanwhile, in a detention camp located in the Chinese/Mongolian frontier, two women sat in cramped, 5 x 5 cells, seething with anger.

"Shampoo?" Cologne asked.

The purple-haired Amazon stirred. "Yes, great-grandmother?"

"As soon as we figure out a way back to Japan, I want you to kill Nabiki Tendo."

Shampoo smiled. It was an evil, malicious smile. "Yes, great-grandmother."

To be continued....


End file.
